


Can't Play It Cool

by sillyjasdero07



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyjasdero07/pseuds/sillyjasdero07
Summary: Minhyuk has disappeared after their performance and Hyungwon was tasked to find him.





	Can't Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> that freaking stage killed me, revived me, then killed me again so, here you go

Half-way into their 30-minute break, Hyungwon was walking up and down the hallways looking for Minhyuk.  
The older man had run off quickly after their Play It Cool stage without a word to anyone, and if he doesn't come back soon for the pre-recording of their title track performance, all of them were going to be in trouble.  
Shownu, being the efficient leader that he is, had asked Hyungwon to find him, banking on the idea that Hyungwon would find him the fastest since the two of them had known each other the longest.

Hyungwon, however, was tired and a tad sleepy and he had been looking forward to eating snacks in the short free time they were given, so nobody could really blame him if he wasn't too enthusiastic about his mini search mission, right?

Besides, he had a nagging feeling that he would be found by the person he's looking for instead.

He just had twisted the door to a small pantry open, fully intending to gorge on whatever food he's gonna have his hands on when he heard a sharp "Hey!".

He turned around just in time to be grabbed by the collar, and pushed into the small, empty room.

"What the fuck was that back there?!" Minhyuk snarled.

His hands were curled around the fabric around Hyungwon's neck, and he looked so mad it seemed like all his blood was in his face.

All of Hyungwon's, however, had quickly traveled down south. He prayed the other wouldn't notice immediately.

"I don't--what do you mean?"

"Back there! Onstage!"

"What? We sang? We danced?"

Minhyuk glared at him ferociously.

"Are you really gonna make me say it?"

The younger man looked at him innocently.

Or, as innocent as Hyungwon could muster, while heat pooled deep in his stomach and he shook minutely in anticipation.

Minhyuk let out a frustrated howl.

"You were **_grinding on my thigh, Hyungwon! Don't tell me it wasn't on purpose!_** "

"It was part of the choreography!"

"Yeah, but did you have to be so close?! What if we get banned?"

"Technically, you were grinding on me too!" Hyungwon whined. Minhyuk doesn't know yet that he'd caught him red-handed. No way in hell was Hyungwon gonna give up so easily.

"I... That's---!"

"What, were you so affected by it that you had to attack me like this?" he taunted.

Minhyuk paused, and his stare lessened in intensity.  
His eyes took on a more curious expression, and then, finally, there was a glint of realization.

Good. It was about time for him to catch up with Hyungwon's little game.

"Yeah, like **_you're_** so affected by **_this_**."  
With that, Minhyuk inserted his thigh between the younger man's legs. Hyungwon cursed internally as he automatically canted his hips up for that delicious friction against his groin.

"Already hard, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk's already husky voice dropped by an octave as he whispered against the other man's ear. "You've always liked it when I'm manhandling you like this."

Hyungwon moaned.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Honestly? With the way his heart was hammering against his chest, he couldn't even hear himself think. How could he even form words?

Nonetheless, he made a show of licking his lips, the lips that Minhyuk has been staring at all along but didn't dare touch, and said the only words running through his mind, the words he was sure would make the other man finally spring into action. A series of actions that Hyungwon preferred after being shoved bodily against a wall.

**"Fuck me."**

Hyungwon decided then and there that he will never get tired of watching Minhyuk's eyes darken with lust.

In an instant, he was flipped to face the wall as his lover scrambled to pull his underwear and pants off. How the man successfully did so with only one hand--- the other was under Hyungwon's shirt, playing with his nipple--- would forever be a wonder the younger man would eternally be grateful for.

"I can't believe this." Minhyuk muttered under his breath. Hyungwon could hear him fumbling with a condom. "Less than ten minutes before recording and here I am, about to fuck your brains off instead of getting ready."

"Fuck my brains off? That's a bit much." Hyungwon scoffed.

"Be quiet. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place? It's why you seduced me in the middle of our performance, right in front of everyone."

"Should I be worried that only a dance move is what it takes to get you going---"

Hyungwon inhaled sharply. A lubed finger had easily found its way inside him.

"I said _Shut up, Hyungwonnie_." Minhyuk said in a sickeningly fake sweet tone. It was a tone that Hyungwon loved, a tone that promised an exceptionally good time.

And oh, such a good time Hyungwon was already having, with that single finger doing wonders to his insides.

"Wh-where... _Aahhhnnn..._ where did you even find those?"

"In Kihyun's bag."

"Ah..." Hyungwon chuckled.

His laughter was cut short when the finger was pulled out and Minhyuk pushed into him from behind with a quick, short punch of his cock that Hyungwon swore he felt in his lungs.

Immediately, Minhyuk started moving.

He fucked into Hyungwon at a rough, relentless pace, cock ramming hard into him repeatedly, occasionally pressing against his prostate.  
Hyungwon squirmed and moaned and was on the verge of screaming, if not for that part of his brain that told him they would get caught if he did. Not that Minhyuk's efforts in turning his brain into jelly wasn't effective; if they had more time and had been in a more suitable place, Hyungwon was pretty sure Minhyuk would've roughed him up so good he wouldn't even remember who he was.

As luck would have it, the only part of him quickly turning into jelly were his legs.

It hadn't even been that long, but Hyungwon was already so close to coming, it was a bit embarrassing. With every movement of Minhyuk's hips, he slipped a little, knees shaking in an effort to stay standing. Minhyuk must have noticed, since he eased up on him a bit and planted a hand on his hip, pulling him against his groin with each thrust forward.

With one hand, he reached around for Hyungwon's mouth. Hyungwon accepted the fingers greedily, letting Minhyuk press down and play with his tongue. He held him open as he once more picked up the pace of their fucking.

The sound of Minhyuk's skin slapping against his, the feel of his long fingers pressing heavily on his tongue, the sweet drag of his thick cock inside him, driving right into his prostate... everything was proving to be too much for Hyungwon.

His mind went blissfully blank as he came untouched, spurting thick, white come onto the wall in front him.

He tightened up so much that Minhyuk stilled and cursed under his breath, as he too reached orgasm with a groan.

They stayed like that, still connected for a few moments, catching their breaths.

"Fuuuuuccckkk..." Minhyuk breathed, as if in agony, as he pulled out of the younger man. "I've already jerked off but... goddammit..."

"Is that..." Hyungwon croaked, still a little bit breathless, and tried again. "Is that why you ran off like a madman after our performance?"

"Shut up, it's all your fault!" the other man hissed and turned Hyungwon around with a pull on his shoulder.

Minhyuk knocked their foreheads together, brought their faces so close to each other that they were exchanging breaths.

Hyungwon fought the urge to reach for Minhyuk's lips with his own. 

"Later." came Minhyuk's dark promise. "At home. I'm not done with you yet, you tease."

With that, he stalked off to throw away the used condom, pulled up his pants, and left.

Hyungwon smiled to himself.

He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Kihyunnie, did you bring lotion? Mine ran out."
> 
> "Yeah, just get it from my bag, hyung."
> 
> "OH MY GOD."
> 
> "What--"
> 
> "HOW FORWARD OF YOU, KIHYUNNIE!"
> 
> "WHAT IS IT---"
> 
> "DO YOU PLAN ON USING ALL OF THESE TONIGHT?"
> 
> "WHAT THE F---"
> 
> "--I MEAN, THIS IS A LOT. WOW."
> 
> "THOSE AREN'T MINE, WONHO-HYUNG!"
> 
> "THESE WERE IN YOUR BAG THOUGH?"
> 
>  
> 
> **"AAAAAAAHHHHH CHAE HYUNGWOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!"**


End file.
